KIO part 12: The Blood of the Moon
by AngelicKuro
Summary: Team Xero has found a new goal, unite all the mortal races to battle with Kumori and reclaim their home. Their first targets are the Vampires and Werewolves. But in order to do that, they'll need the help of a vampire named Fai, a lonely boy with a secret
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fai

Kuro walked through the darkness. It was consuming, and, petrifying. The only source of light was the blue flame Xero held in his hand that lit his face. Kuro just kept looking forward, he kept his arms out and felt the bark of trees. Then he felt something squishy, it felt odd, so he squeezed it…

"Kuro!!!!" Xion said, then she punched the poor half-elf on the forehead.

"Ow!" Kuro said, "Damn Xion! I can't see a thing! How I was supposed to know that was your head?!"

"Kuro…" Xero said, "I don't thing that was her head…"

"Then what was it?" Kuro asked, then Xero whispered in his ear, "Oh my god!" Kuro yelled, "X-Xion! I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know! I-I-I…"

"I don't wanna hear it," Xion said.

"Ugh!" Kuro said, "God damn it!" The group kept walking through the forest for about ten minutes.

"Ok," Xero whispered, "stay down and stay quiet!"

"Got it!" Kuro said, then he and the rest of the group ducked down. They crawled forward slowly, then they saw a bright light, then when they got to the light, they saw a large city. And the source of the light was coming from the moon.

"Welcome to Chitokai," Xero said, "The city of vampires."

"Chitokai…" Kuro said, "So this is where it begins."

"Where what begins?" Xion asked, as the group walked towards the cities.

"I can only assume he means the uniting of the races…" Retsuchi said, "Oh, I can't wait to train with vampires!"

"V-Vampires?" Kuro asked, nervously.

"Yeah, didn't you hear?" Retsuchi said, "Xero said that this IS a city of vampires, after all."

"Vampires… great…" Kuro said,

"What's the matter oh so brave fallen angel?" Draxnew said, "Afraid that the blood suckers of the night are gonna get you?"

"N-No!" Kuro yelled, embarrassed, and turning a little red.

"Focus," Xero said, "These guys normally aren't fond of outsiders."

"Outsiders?" Kuro asked, "W-Whatdya mean?"

"He means if you're not careful, they'll drink your blood while you're asleep." Larxene said.

"Gah!" Kuro said, scared.

"Hey, look at that," Zexion whispered to Abinixia from the back, "Kuro's afraid!"

"What?" Abinixia whispered back, "Kuro? Afraid? No way!" Then they watched as Xero described the vampires' bloody ways and Kuro jumped.

"So, you were saying?" Zexion asked.

"Wow," Abinixia said, "And this guy's gotta save us?" she watched Kuro hide behind Xion in fear, "We're in trouble…"

"So, Hakumei," Larxene said to Xero, "Why did you pick the werewolves and vampires first?"

"Two reasons, hun," Xero replied, "One, it is the closest to us, and two, uniting these two will be the most difficult of any of our quests, so I figured we'd get this one out of the way."

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean look at our group, we aren't collected of the greatest, um, fighters."

"Ok," Xero said, "I understand what you're saying, but, you must have a little faith, Larxene, you've seen that necklace around Kuro's neck, correct?"

"Yes," Larxene said, "So?"

"That necklace is more than just a momentum of his mother," Xero said, "It is holding down something deep inside of Kuro."

"What do you mean?" Larxene asked.

"You'll see," Xero said, "In time."

**Chitokai, the city of vampires…**

A lonely boy walked across the stone sidewalks of the city. He has long black hair, red eyes, and fangs, he wore the standard black cloak. There were stagecoaches, motorcycles, cars, and many others passed him, including the riding bats in the sky. Oh, how nice it must be, to feel the sky in you hair.  
"Hey! Fai!" Came a voice from behind him, the boy turned and saw a girl with red eyes, and long silver hair and fangs walking up to him, "Where were you?" she asked when she caught up with the boy, "The Professor said if you're late again, he'll expel you!"

"I don't care, May," Fai said, he turned around then walked away from the girl.

"Ugh, Fai!" May said, then she ran and caught up with Fai, "what do you mean you don't care?"

"I'm ditching the academy…" Fai said.

"W-what?" May said, "What if you're caught?"

"That would be the idea of running away and leaving the city." Fai said.

"But, what about the lycans? And the hybrids? And… the humans?"

"That's what my guns are for." Fai said.

"Fai," May asked, "Why then, why are you leaving?"

"Because, May, they're brainwashing us." Fai said.

"What? Brainwashing?"

"Yes, brainwashing, they're trying to make us think that those everything besides us vampires are murderous monsters, but I know they're not."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I met a human."

"What? When?"

"When I went out of the city to explore."

"Fai, you can't leave! Where will you be accepted?" May said, then Fai was silent, until…

"You know I'm not accepted here either…"

"Fai, I accept you."

"I'm going to go find Asterik. He said that he will take in anyone from any race."

"That's why we need you at the academy! Xero Asterik is THERE!"

"What?!" Fai yelled, he turned around, "Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Then he grabbed may's hand and ran to the academy.

**The Chitokai Vampire Academy.**

"Now that everyone is here," The Professor said as Fai and May sat down next to each other, "I'd like to tell you that we have a special guest speaker tonight, please give a warm welcome to Xero Asterik, and the rest of Team Xero!" then the crowd started to clap.

"Team Xero?" Fai whispered to Mai.

"Yeah," May replied, "Apparently Asterik started a group or something!" Then All of team Xero, including Shadow, walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone," Xero said, "As you all know, I am Xero Asterik, and this is my entourage of whores!"

"What?" Kuro and Draxnew said in unison.

"Liar!" Draxnew yelled.

"Tell the truth!" Kuro yelled at the same time as Draxnew.

"Ok, ok," Xero said, "Anyways, these are my friends, and we'd like to make a proposal, Iceralx, the lights, please?"

"Yes sir!" Iceralx said, then she jumped onto the ceiling, and pulled a plug and the lights went out, then she pointed a spotlight to the center stage on Xero, Kuro, and Draxnew.

"As you know," Xero said, "The outside world is full of dangers, so you vampires are kept inside these walls, for your protection."

"What?!" Fai burst out.

"Uh, excuse me?" Xero asked.

"You're not supposed to say that!" Fai said.

"Um… do I know you?" Xero asked.

"You're supposed to tell us how the world is vast, and amazing! You said that last time you were here!"

"Fai, sit down!" May said.

"Well, kid, time's are different now, I'd like you to sit down and-"

"No!" Fai yelled, "You can't be brainwashed too! I don't believe this! I looked up to you Asterik, you stood for what I believed in! Now your with the enemy!"

"Listen, kid, if you would let me finish-"

"What happened to you Asterik?!" Fai said.

"Listen!" Kuro yelled, "I've had it, kid, either you sit down and shut up, or get out of here!"

"W…what?" Draxnew said.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn," Xero said.

"What do you know?!"

"Fai! Sit down and stay quiet!" The professor said.

"No!" Fai said, then he turned around and stepped outside the door.

"So that's Fai?" Xero whispered.

"Who's Fai?" Kuro asked Xero.  
"He's… oh, it's nothing." Xero said.

"Ok…" Kuro said.

"Now," Xero said, grabbing the microphone, "as I was saying…"

**The streets of Chikotai…**

"I can't believe they got Asterik!" Fai said, "I should've caught on, I mean, Asterik said back then…" Fai remembered.

"Sorry kid," Asterik had said, "But I work alone," Then he jumped into the trees.

"I can't believe this," Fai said, returning to reality, "Who was that kid anyway? Trying to tell me what to do…"

"You know," Came Xero's voice from behind Fai, "That KID is more important than you think."

"You…" Fai said.

"You're Fai, aren't you?" Xero asked.

"What? How do you know me?" Fai asked.

"I don't forget a face," Xero said, "You're that boy from the forest three years ago, how old are you now?"

"I'm… I'm thirteen…." Fai answered, "Asterik, why were you working with those people? I thought you work alone."

"Well, if you had stayed and listen to me. Then you would have known about Kumori…" So Xero told Fai about everything, and that he was going to unite the races together.

"You're kidding, right?" Fai asked, "You can't get Lycans and Vampires to work together! It's impossible! I'm not against the Lycans, but you know the president…"

"Yeah, but if they hear my argument, maybe, just maybe…" Xero said, then he put his arm on Fai's back, "Here, come with me, I'd like to introduce you to my friend."

**Just outside the walls of Chikotai…**

Kuro, Xero, Draxnew, and Fai stood outside the walls of the large city, in the dead silence.

"So, you're the guy that burst out?" Kuro said, he studied Fai, "I like you!" Kuro smiled and shook Fai's hand.

"Yeah…" Fai said, "Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry," Kuro said, "You remind of myself when I was you're age."

"Really?" Draxnew said, "Cause he reminds me of you right now."

"Hey!" Kuro said.

"I like him too!" Retsuchi said, "I love zombies!"

"But…" Fai said, "I'm a Vampire…"

"I don't trust him…" Zexion said, doing a hair flip, reading a page in his book, "Come, Abi, let's go…" Then the got arm in arm and walked off into the forest.

Abinixia and Zexion kept walking until they came across a stump, and the sat on it.

"Wow, Abi," Zexion said, looking at Abinixia, "You're eyes are so beautiful in the moonlight…"

"Holy crap!" Abinxia thought.

"They're almost, entrapping…" Zexion said, as though in a trance. His face getting closer to Abinixia's.

"NO NO NO!!!" Abincia thought, her heart rate beating to an all new high. Then Zexion and Abinixia's lips met, under the glow of the moonlight.

**Back with the rest of the group…**

"So…" Kuro said, "Will you be willing to help us, Fai?"

"Y-yeah," Fai said, nodding.

"Good, welcome to the team!" Kuro said.

"So, what's our first objective?" Kuro asked.

"Wait for Abi and Zexion." Xero said.

"They better hurry, I have a bad feeling that something bad's gonna ha-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" They group heard in the distance.

"Was that Abinixia?" Kuro said, turning to the source of the scream.

"No… That's May!" Fai said, then he ran in the direction of the scream.

"Fai! Wait!" Kuro said, "Ugh, damnit!"

"Don't let him run too far!" Xero said, "Come on guys, let's go!" then he, Kuro, and Draxnew ran after Fai.

Meanwhile, on a cliff with an overview of Xero, Kuro, and Draxnew, a man carrying a spear stood on the cliff, "Who would've thought, that THEY would be here. Maybe they can help me…" he took out a black book, and opened it, he began to read, "This book had become quite useful, maybe he'd like it back." Then a panther walked up next to the man. The man petted the panther.

Also, far across the forest, on another cliff, a giant werewolf stood, his fur was silver, and the moon hit him directly.

"I sense the presence of old foes…" He said, "And new allies," he sniffed, "Ah, so they are demons." He was then distracted when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he looked and saw to humans with their lips touching.

"What's this, souleiva exchange?" The wolf said, he then smelled the air, "Wait, what's this? Where are their souls? Ah, it is unimportant, it is time, for the blood to fall."

Then he howled, and ran back into the forest.

**Wow, that one was PRETTY big, well, anyways… Team Xero has recruited a new member, but Tam Xero is not alone in this forest, more creatures seek the vampires, but for what purpose? Let us wait and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Humans

"Where did he go?!" The man with the spear said running through the forest. Then he heard the roar again, "You won't get away this time, beast!" Then he ran faster, he saw the creature and jumped out at it and tackled it to the ground.

It was a brown furred wolf with razor claws standing upright, well, it was until the man tackled him to the ground. The man took out a spear and stabbed the wolf. The wolf roared in pain and the man jumped off.

From across the way of the man, Abinixia and Zexion watched, holding each other, as the man opened the black book and recited a greek chant. A chant that Zexion found all too familiar. Then the wolf was sucked through a portal into the book, the man then closed the book.

"It's been a while," The man said, he turned around and looked at Zexion, "So, what have you been up to?

"The hunter?" Zexion said, "I knew that chant was familiar."

The man chuckled then said, "Yeah," Then he tossed Zexion the book, "You can have that back."

"Why?" Zexion asked, suspiciously.

"That damn book has caused me nothing but trouble," The Hunter said, "Care to tell me why the vampires want it?"

"I may," Zexion said, "But why should I explain anything to you?"

"Heh," The Hunter said, "Because, I have plenty of weapons, and I can kill with

every one of them in forty-six different ways."

"We don't give in to empty threats, Abi," Zexion said.

"Empty?" The Hunter said, "You think these are empty threats?" He pulled out a

spear, "Then let me show you… how empty… my threats are!!!" He rushed to Zexion

and thrust his spear at Zexion.

Zexion grabbed the sphere by the stick and tossed the hunter off of it. Then he

stabbed the spear into the ground and opened the black book. He chanted something in

greek and then a black skeleton emerged from the book.

"Sending blasted creatures to do your dirty work?" The Hunter said, he got up and

pulled out a knife from his back, "I didn't know that was your style!" Then he rushed

towards the skeleton and sliced it in half with his knife. The skeleton fell to the ground.

The hunter ran to Zexion and sliced at him, but Zexion telepathically lifted the book and

blocked the attack.

"Let me tell you something, Hunter," Zexion said, then a wave of energy emerged

from the book and blasted the Hunter back, "I don't ever explain to anyone," Then another wave of energy hit the hunter.

"Is everything alright?" Came a familiar voice from the trees, everyone looked and the source of the voice was Xero who, along with Kuro, Draxnew, and Fai emerged from the trees.

"Xero!" Zexion said, "Look at this scum!" Zexion pointed to The Hunter. The four looked at him.

"Hunter?" Kuro said, walking to The Hunter, "Is that you?"

"Kuro!" The Hunter said, "My, you've certainly grown older!"

"Yeah, it's been a whole year," Kuro said.

"You…" Fai said, then he looked down and clenched his fists.

"Fai?" Kuro said. Tears started rolling down Fai's cheeks.

"YOU KILLED THEM!!!!" Fai said.

"Oh…" The Hunter said, "So YOU were the baby."

"Baby?" Kuro said, "I don't follow."

"I think it's time I finished what I started." The Hunter said, he picked up his spear and ran toward Fai.

"No!" Kuro said, then he jumped in the way of the hunter and blocked the spear blade with Jewel Strider.

"Kuro! Out of the way!" The Hunter yelled, "This boy is a Vampire scum!"

"No!" Kuro yelled, "It's people like you who I hate most of all!"

"What?" The Hunter said, then he jumped back and put his spear into the ground.

"You humans…" Kuro said, "You all think that just because someone's an elf, or a vampire, or a hybrid, that they deserve to be treated as scum…"

"Vampires have always stolen from humans! Kuro!" The Hunter said, "Since the beginning of time!"

"As if the humans haven't stolen form anyone else either!" Kuro yelled.

"No! We haven't!" The Hunter yelled.

"You stole from everyone!" Kuro yelled, his eyes turned a glowing red, "You stole the elves' land!" Kuro's voice became demonic, "You stole the Vampire's night!" Kuro stepped forward, "But most of all," Kuro grew demon wings and a demonic tale, "YOU STOLE THE HYBRID'S WAY OF LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A large sphere of red aura emerged from Kuro, sending Everyone flying.

"Don't mock the humans!!!!" The Hunter yelled, then he pulled his spear out of the ground and ran to Kuro. The Hunter readied his blade and stabbed Kuro in the chest.

"That's not going to work here." Kuro said, then he grabbed the hunter by the throat, "Now, WHAT DID YOU DO TO FAI?!!!" Kuro's gripped tightened on The Hunter's neck.

"I…I…" Before he finished, The Hunter grabbed Kuro's hands and twisted his wrist. Kuro screamed in pain and grabbed his wrist. The Hunter landed on his feet and picked up his spear.

"I killed his parents!" The Hunter said confidently, "I killed the proud rulers of the vampires!"

"You…" Kuro said, "You what?"

"Stop it!!!!" Fai yelled, then he ran to the hunter and pulled out a scimitar, "This is my fight Kuro!"

"Fai!" Kuro yelled, "This man killed your parents, he killed innocent lives!"

"Innocent?" The Hunter said, "You call them innocent?"

"They were innocent!" Fai yelled.

"They were the leaders of the vampires!" The Hunter yelled, "They stole our children! Stole our women! They killed our armies!"

"Only because you humans were threatening to destroy Chitokai, just like you killed every other Vampire colony!" Fai yelled.

"And they will still do it!" The Hunter yelled, "And YOU are the only chance left of the vampire colonies living on. You must be killed." The Hunter said, then he ran to Fai with his sword and stabbed Fai in the arm.

"GAH!!" Fai yelled, then the hunter ran with Fai still on the spear, and the hunter jammed the spear into a tree.

"I will finish what I started!" The Hunter said, then he took out a knife and put up to Fai's neck, "To stop the Vampires!"

"No!!!" Kuro yelled, then he threw his sword at The Hunter, and it caught him by his cape, and went flying into a tree. Kuro then flew to the hunter.

"K-Kuro…" The Hunter said, coughing up blood, "don't kill me…"

"I won't" Kuro said, then he pulled out his sword and The Hunter fell to the ground, "I'm not a monster like you, but next time I find you around here, Xero WILL kill you."

"R-right," The Hunter said, "Farewell, Kuro." Then The hunter ran into the woods and said to himself, "We will meet again, heh heh."

Kuro panted, then closed his eyes, fell to the ground, and his wings and tail went away.

"Kuro!" Xion said, she ran to Kuro and picked him up, "Kuro! Say something!"

"Pshh…" Draxnew said, "He'll be alright, but I'd go check out Fai over there." Draxnew pointed to Fai who was on the ground and looking downward with clenched fists.

"Fai…" Xero said, walking to the poor vampire.

"I… I could've killed him…" Fai said, "I could've avenged my parents… then why? Why didn't I?"

"Fai," Xero said, "I know that killing him wouldn't have made things any better."

"What do you know?!" Fai yelled, "You have no idea!"

"Fai," Xero said, he kneeled down to meet the boy's eyes, "My mom was murdered when I was child, I know exactly what you're going through, but I also know that killing the murderer won't help at all. It will just bring you guilt."

"Xero… I'm… sorry." Fai said, then a spotlight shined upon the two, they looked up and saw a giant helicopter, two more spotlights shined, one on Kuro, Xion, and Draxnew, and one on Zexion and Abinixia.

"What is this?" Xero said.

"It's… The Storm!" Fai yelled.

"The what?" Xero said.

"Run!!!" Then Fai ran into the forest.

"Don't let him get away!" A voice yelled over a megaphone, then another helicopter started chasing after Fai.

"Xion! Draxnew! Get Kuro out of here!" Xero yelled, "I'll take care of these guys!"

"Done!" Draxnew said, then he lifted Kuro over his shoulder, "Let's go, Xion! Zexion! Abi! Follow me!" Then the four ran in the same direction as Fai.

"Stop the Nobodies!" Then two more helicopters chased after the others.

Draxnew and Xion ran for their lives, with Abi and Zexion chasing close behind, they all heard the roar of the helicopters chasing after them.

"What exactly is going on, Fai?!" Draxnew yelled.

"The Storm," Fai panted, "Is the human military, why they're here, I don't know, but if they find us, we're dead!"

"Why would we be dead?" Abi asked.

"Humans don't like vampires too much!" Fai said, then the group kept running.

"You there! Stay right where you are!" The man in the helicopter yelled at Xero.

"I don't listen to people well," Xero said, then he jumped onto the helicopter above the cockpit.

"What the hell is this?!" The man said, then he pulled out a gun and started shooting at Xero. Xero just kept dodging the bullets, except for one which he caught. The man soon ran out of ammo. When the man started to reload, Xero punched the man in the face and threw him out of the cockpit. Xero then hopped into the cockpit.

"Now," Xero said, grabbing the controls, "Let's see how we drive this thing!" Then he thrust the joystick forward and the helicopter moved in that direction, "Awesome! It's just like a video game!" So Xero drove the helicopter and shot down two of the ones near him.

"You! Cease and Deceased!" Came a voice over an intercom, Xero looked up and saw a giant airship hovering above him, it was equipped with machine guns mounted on it, and many, MANY, Vulcan cannons, "Or we WILL shoot!"

"I'm not going to cease, sir!" Xero yelled, "I don't do well with that type of thing."

"Then we have no choice!" The voice said, then the Vulcan cannons and machine guns fired at the helicopter, Xero jumped out of the helicopter and jumped off of the bullets and to the airship, he grabbed on to one of the wings and pulled himself up.

He looked forward and saw an entrance, there were guards standing the other way holding rifles. They were talking about guard stuff. Xero took this advantage and ran up to the guards. Then he took out a knife and killed them both assassin's creed style.

"Easy as pie." Xero said, then he walked into the airship.

The gun fire at Xion made her heart race; thankfully they hadn't hit her… yet. She ran with Draxnew following close behind, still carrying Kuro. Draxnew was deflecting the bullets with his sword. The two could see Fai up ahead. He was being shot at as well, he jumped out of the way of the bullets.

"Damn it," Draxnew said, "Fai! Do these guys ever quit?!"

"They won't stop until we reach the city!" Fai replied.

"How much father is that?!" Draxnew yelled.

"I', not sure!" Fai said. Then he heard a sudden stop. He turned around and saw Draxnew standing against the helicopter.

"Xion," Draxnew said, "Carry Kuro to Fai, have him carry Kuro to the city!"

"Why can't you?" Xion said.

"I'm gonna have to stall these things." Draxnew said, then his dark sword appeared in his hand.

"Draxy…" Xion said, then she ran up to Draxnew and hugged him from the back, "Thank you…" Then she picked up Kuro and ran the opposite way.

"Alright," Draxnew said, as the helicopters surrounded him, "Let's see what you guys got!"

**That's all for now! Xero has boarded an enemy airship! Kuro's knocked out! Draxnew must now fight off the helicopters, but will he be as lucky as Xero?! Why hasn't Kuro woken up yet?! And Why is the Storm here?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey hey! It's AK (AngelicKuro) and I am sorry for not updating this saturday, I had a disease, called the swine flu, wait, what? called the stomach flu! I puked instead of updating, so i was so sick that I couldnt update so i said i would do it on sunday but then i was still sick so i decided ill do it on monday but i was still sick so i decided ill do it on tuesday and here we are. If you read all that... WOW.... Just read the story...**

Chapter 3: Evasion

The bullets sprayed. They shot like a bug swarm. Draxnew had to think fast. He summoned a sphere of darkness to surround and protect him. The bullets deflected off of it and fell to the ground.

"What the hell is this?!" came a voice over the intercom.

"Don't let him trick you!" came another voice, "Keep firing!" The bullets kept spraying, Draxnew's shield was growing weaker, and he couldn't hold it for long. So he did a flip back out of the shield. Then the shield faded away.

"Where'd he go?!"

"There!" Then the spotlight shined upon Draxnew, it was blinding, he had to think quickly, so he did, and what came was just brilliant!

Draxnew ran toward the helicopter and ran under it. He took out a grappling hook from his pocket. He tossed it onto the helicopter and it gripped the bottom of it, "Yes!" Draxnew said, then he climbed up the grappling hook and got to the helicopter's belly. He took out his sword and cut out a large square of the helicopter's belly. Draxnew then hopped into the helicopter, taking his grappling hook with him.

"Alright," Draxnew said as he dusted off his cloak, "It's just a combat chopper, it can't be that hard to navigate through." Then he heard steps and voices, he ran to behind a conveniently located stack of boxes. The two men walked past him, they were carrying rifles and were dressed in a dark purple uniform with a storm cloud on it.

"That was too close," Draxnew thought, then he crept out from behind the boxes. He walked forward and saw the cockpit from a distance, he overheard two people talking.

"I'm sorry, captain," One man said, "He got away." This man was the first voice from the intercom.

"How could you screw this up?!!" The next man said, he was the second voice, "It was so simple! Shoot and kill! He couldn't have gotten too far!" The man sat down in a seat at the cockpit and rubbed his temples.

"So HE must be the captain," Draxnew thought, then he began sneaking away, but after two steps he heard a click. He looked towards the click and saw two men holding rifles aimed at Draxnew. Draxnew raised his hands.

"Code blue!" One man said on a radio, "We have an enemy infiltrator!!" Then blue lights flashed, and a siren rang.

"I so don't have time for this," Draxnew said, then he jumped to one man and kicked him in the face.

"Hey! Stop!" The other man said then he started shooting at Draxnew. Draxnew kept dodging the bullets and punched the man in the face. The force of the punch was so strong that the man went flying and hit a wall.

"Now, let's get out of here!" Draxnew said, he took one step then heard a gun fire.

"Not so fast," Came the captain's voice, Draxnew turned around and saw an elderly man holding a pistol to Draxnew, "Don't move, I don't miss," The captain said, his gray hair covering his eyes.

"Alright," Draxnew said, "You got me." He raised his hands. Then, after about thirty seconds of silence, there was a loud bang and the chopper rumbled and leaned over.

"What the?!" The man said, he pulled out a radio, "What's going on?!"

"We've been hit, sir!" Came a soldier's voice from the radio.

"Well fire back!" The captain said. Then he looked at Draxnew, and saw a blade. Draxnew stabbed the man in the chest and pulled out the blade. The man grabbed his wounded chest.

"Well," The man coughed, "I'm not going alone," the captain raised the pistol to Draxnew, his hand shaking. Then he pulled the trigger, but in the few seconds before he pulled, the chopper chook and the bullet flew barely skimming Draxnew's ear. Then the man fell to the ground lifeless…

"What happened with Jasper was nothing," Bella said, looking away from Edward.

"Nothing to what could've been," Edward answered her, "I promised I would never hurt you again."

"Out of my way!" Zexion said, he pushed Edward and Bella to the ground and ran past them. Then the two saw Fai, and then Xion carrying Kuro run by.

"Ok," Edward said, "Next time, I'M pickin' the forest!"

Xion ran faster and faster as the helicopters chased after her. The bullets kept spraying and missing her barely. But the more she ran, the closer the helicopters got.

"Damn it!" Xion said, "I can't lose these guys!"

"Stop!" The man on the intercom said, "We will fire missiles!"

"Not any time soon!" Came a familiar voice, then Xion heard a loud explosion, she turned around and saw the helicopter going down.

"What the?" Xion said.

"Someone need a hero?" Came a voice from a nearby airship, Xion looked and saw Xero driving the airship grinning.

"Xero?" Xion said, "How did you-"

"No time!" Xero said, he tossed a rope latter down to Xion, "Pull Kuro up here!"

"Gotcha!" Xion said, then she started climbing with Kuro. A hand reached out and pulled her up, Xion looked and saw Draxnew was the one who pulled her.

"Thanks Draxnew…" Xion said.

"Whatever," Draxnew said, then he lifted up Kuro, "This one could use some tuning up." Then he walked to the back.

"Hang on!" Xero said, "We're gonna need to get Fai, Abi, and Zexy soon, there's a storm coming!" Then the airship started moving in the direction Xion was running. The group found The other three and pulled them up.

"Xero?" Fai said, walking to the cockpit where Xero sat, "When you said a storm, what did you mean?"

"I mean there's going to be a battle." Xero said, "a big battle."

**The world that never was**

"Are the Dragoons ready?" Xemnas asked Xaldin.

"Yes sir," Xaldin said.

"Good," Xemnas walked down the hanger and looked at a colossal drop ship that looked like a giant nobody-like bird, "Today, the war to decide everything, and nothing, begins."

**Organization XIII… is... back!!! The storm is approaching! Organization XIII had become active. Team Xero needs to get ready for the storm! But they're going to need some big umbrellas. But is Organization XIII they're biggest problem?!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Dawn of the war

**Chitokai, city of vampires…**

The priest sat in his chair. Team Xero had just finished explaining their story to the priest, and they hoped that since the people of the city trusted him, he would help warn the people.

"I don't know," The priest said, "I haven't heard of a nobody before."

"You have to believe them, father!" Fai said, "I believe them!" The priest sat around a bit, still thinking.

"You have to believe us, sir!" Draxnew said, "The entire city is at stake!"

"Listen," The priest said, "This city and The Storm have a peace treaty. They won't be hurting us any time soon."

"That's the problem!" Draxnew said, "Humans are treacherous! They just want your land!"

"Hmm…" The priest said, "All of you, come with me," Then he got up and picked up a nearby staff, which served as a walking staff. He walked up to a wall and waved his hand in front of it, then the wall lowered into the ground below to reveal a stair case. The group walked down the stair case, and at the bottom of the staircase was what appeared to be a hangar, and a massive jet lay in it.

"This," The priest said, "Is my most prized possession, it is an old jet I have from back when I was young."

"It's amazing!" Abinixia said, then she ran up to it, and looked at it in awe.

"I must admit," Iceralx said, "I haven't seen any jets like this in the organization."

"True," Larxene and Zexion said in unison. Then the group walked to the ship and went in it.

"Hey, Ice," Xero said, "You think you can fly this thing?"

"Hmm," Iceralx said, then she ran to the control room, "Yeah, I probably could fly this."

"Cool, start her up!" Xero said.

"Wait," The priest said, "Fai, come with me, you'll help the ground force.

"What?" Fai said, "But I want to stay with Team Xero!"

"Fai, go," Xero said, "You need to defend your home.

"But, Xero!"

"Go," Xero said, "That's an was silence, then Fai and the priest exited the jet, and walked down to a lever, he pulled it and a large gateway opened to a field, "You can now shut the doors, I won't be going with you, I'll be busy getting the city ready! You need to go find that organization and stop them before it's too late!"

"Alright!" Xero said, "Iceralx! Close the door and start her up!"

"It's done, captain!" Iceralx said, then she pressed a button, and the hatch closed, then the jets started, Iceralx thrust a lever forward and the jet took off.

"She's fast!" Xero yelled then the jet started ascending. After a few moments of that, the jet had reached its cruise.

"Now," Iceralx said, "Captain, where do we go from here?!"

"We need to find out which direction the world that never was is, only then can we know which way we need to head to intercept the organization!

"Now," Draxnew said, "We wait for orders."

"How dull," Abinixia said.

"Too true," Draxnew said, "Xion! What do you wanna do?"

"I don't think we should be playing around," Xion said.

"What?" Draxnew said.

"Listen!" Xion said, "We are about to go into a battle, and Kuro's out cold!"

"Kuro will be fine!" Draxnew said.

"Yeah," Came Kuro's voice from across the hall, "I'll be fine!"

"Kuro!" Xion said, then she ran to him and gave him a huge hug, he huge hugged back.

"That was too easy," Draxnew said, irritated, "Kuro, don't you have cookies to eat or something?"

"No, I don't think so," Kuro said, "Ok, the last thing I remember is the hunter, fill me in."

"Well," Draxnew said, "In a nutshell, we fought the human military because they are going to attack the city, and now Organization XIII is coming here to look for us, so we're in a jet to go intercept them."

"Guys!" Xero's voice said over an intercom, "Get to the cockpit, now!"

"Ok, you heard the man!" Fai said, "Let's go!" The four did so. And when they got there, they saw three giant nobody like drop ships.

"Glad to see your alright, Kuro," Xero said.

"Likewise," Everyone else said.

"There they are," Xero said, "Organization XIII, how long has it been since we've seen them?"

"I think it was back when we were looking for Aura," Larxene said.

"That long huh?" Xero said.

"Alright!" Kuro said, "Let's kick some nobody anus!"

**In the forest…**

The Hunter ran across the forest floor, he held a rifle in his hands, and behind him was an army of humans with rifles, all in the same purple military uniform, "Oh, Kuro," The Hunter said, "This time, you will be mine."

**A nearby cliff**

A wolf stood upright, his fur was gold, he watched the humans run along the forest floor, "That's it," The wolf said, "Run, run like the cowards you are. It is only a matter of time, this battle," The wolf looked at the horizon to the city of Chitokai, "This will be the final battle to settle the war, this is the day of destiny…"

**THAT'S THE END!!!! Of this chapter, Alright! The many forces of nature are coming together for one epic battle in the city of vampires!**

**Next time, The Storm finally arrives in the city of Chitokai! The vampires must fight! And in the skies, get ready for a dogfight between vampires and Nobodies! But, could there be a fourth factor in this equation?!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Our darkest hour

**Aboard the Drop Ship XIII**

"Sir," Xaldin said, "It appears that there is a small fighter in our way."

"Really?" Xemnas said, "Let's see how long it takes for it to be destroyed."

"Also, sir, there are many, many more fighters coming from the surface to meet up with us." Xaldin said, "Is it that great of an idea?"

"Are you questioning me?!" Xemnas said, "I said fire, now!"

"Yes sir," Xaldin said, then he sat down in a turret, and aimed at the small ship.

**Aboard the vampire jet**

"So," Kuro said, "This is where it begins."

"Where what begins?" Xion asked Kuro.

"Where the battle with Organization XIII begins." Kuro said. Then there was a loud rumble.

"Captain!" Iceralx said as a red light blinked and an alarm went off, "Our left wing has been hit, heavy!"

"Engage!" Xero said, as he sat back down in his captain seat, "We need to hold them off until the fleet arrives!"

"Why is this starting to sound like a bad star wars fanfic?!" Kuro yelled.

"Just sit down, strap in, and shut up!" Xero said, "Ice! Get ready to fire!"

"Xero!" Zexion said, "Radar shows tons of dragoons incoming!"

"Dragoons?" Xero said, "How did they get those here?! Fire at will! Drive us towards the center Drop Ship!"

"Roger!" Iceralx said, then the ship thrust forward towards the center drop ship.

"Larxene!" Xero said, "Get the priest on radio!"

"Done!" Larxene said, then she pressed a few buttons, "He's on, Xero."

"Your holiness?" Xero yelled, "We have major retaliation! Where the hell is that fleet?!"

"Don't worry!" said the priest's voice on radio, with the sound of gunfire in the background, "They're on their way!"

"Is everything alright down there?!" Xero yelled.

"We have enemy foot soldiers coming in from the south entrance, it's the storm!"

"Damn it!" Xero said, "Then we're already behind schedule. Iceralx! Get us to that drop ship!"

"I'm at full speed, sir!" Iceralx said. Then the ship started to rumble again.

"Sir!" Iceralx said, "Our hull has taken heavy damage! I don't know how much long we can last!"

"We need to at least get into that drop ship! Can we do that?!" Xero yelled.

"Maybe, just barely!" Iceralx said.

"Alright! We're gonna need to find a way to get faster speed," Xero said, he got up, "Alright! I know what I'm gonna do, Kuro! I'll need your wings!"

"What?" Kuro said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we're gonna add more flames to the thrusters," Xero said, "It's simple, you just need to carry me to the back of the ship outside, then I'll fire my azure flames into the thrusters, this will give them a large boost of energy, so we'll need to quickly grab onto the jet and get back in."

"Xero," Kuro said, "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"It's either that or the entire city gets wiped out." Xero said.

"… Alright," Kuro said, "I'll do it."

"What?" Xion said, she ran to Kuro, "Kuro, you can't be serious!"

"Xion, I have to, for Fai, for everyone!" Kuro said, "It's either this, or everything we've worked for is gone!"

"Kuro…" Xion said, then she pulled him to her and their lips met. Kuro closed his eyes and kissed Xion as the ship rumbled again, then Kuro felt someone pushing him.

"Well, it's a shame we have to cut this moment short," Draxnew said, "But YOU have a thruster to ignite, no?" Then he pushed Kuro to Xero.

"Alright, Kuro," Xero said, then he and Kuro opened the door, the wind roared in their ears, Kuro and Xero looked at each other. Xero gave Kuro a thumbs up, then the two jumped out of the jet.

**Chitokai, the city of Vampires…**

The storm broke through the gates with a battering ram. Then many vampire civilians scurried to their homes.

"Hurry!" The hunter said, "Don't let these scum get away!" Then he shot down vampire citizens, as each one fell, ten more fell with it, covering the streets with blood. The hunter looked up and saw an army of vampires running to him, they all were equipped with automatic rifles, and they started to open fire.

The vampires shot down many humans, and the humans shot down many Vampires. The Hunter was an expert, he would shoot, then jump, then shoot, then fall and shoot. The vampire soldiers were no match for him, The Hunter ran down a nearby street that seemed to have no vampire soldiers on it.

He ran quickly through the street. Ignoring civilians and giving the occasional shove to the ground, "Where are you, Kuro." The Hunter thought as he ran into someone, it was a teenage girl, but not just any teenage girl, it was May.

The Hunter looked at her, and she looked back. Then the hunter took out a pistol and aimed at May. May just looked at the gun in fear. She didn't know what to do. If she ran he would shoot. What should she do?

Fai ran down the street, chasing after The Hunter. He saw The Hunter run down this street he knew it. He also saw many people on the ground. That must've meant something! Then Fai turned the corner, there he saw The Hunter on the ground. And The Hunter was holding a pistol in front of May.

"May!" Fai yelled as he ran to her. The Hunter looked and saw Fai.

"Fai!" May yelled, then she ran to Fai. Then Fai heard something he would never forget. He heard a loud gun shot. And he saw May fall to the ground. There was a whole in May's back, and it was coated in deep red. And the Hunter's pistol has smoke coming from it.

"No…" Fai said, "May…" Fai fell to his knees and tears rolled down his cheeks, "MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The hunter chuckled then got up and said, "Was this girl a friend of yours?"

"You…" Fai said quietly, "YOU MONSTER!!!!" Fai got up and looked at The Hunter, and then the gun fired. And Fai fell to the ground.

"I have finished…" The Hunter said, "What I started." Then The Hunter continued running down the street.

"Sir!" Came a voice over The Hunter's radio.

"This is the general." The Hunter said, answering the radio.

"We have something odd!" Then The Hunter heard a loud roar over the radio, and then he heard a slash, then a thump.

"Soldier!" The Hunter yelled.

"Listen," Came a deep voice from the radio, "I know who you are, and I know what you are after, and I promise you, I will find you."

"No…" The Hunter said, "It's you…"

**The Skies above the city…**

Kuro felt the loud roar of the wind, he looked to his left and saw Xero. Xero looked to Kuro and nodded. Then Kuro spread his wings, then Kuro wrapped his arms around Xero.

"Alright," Xero said, "Now, let's get to the thrusters!" Then Kuro looked and saw the jet, he thrust his wings to the back and jetted towards the thrusters of the jet. Then Xero shot a blue flame at them. Then Kuro grabbed onto the back of the jet. And the jet thrust forward.

"Alright, Kuro!" Xero yelled, now, let's hang in 'til we land in the drop ship!"

"Alright," Iceralx said in the cockpit, "Let's land this beast." Then she pulled a joystick back. And the ship slowly leaned back, then they entered the hangar of the drop ship. And the ship skimmed across the ground of the drop ship. And Kuro and Xero jumped off.

"Xero?! Kuro?!" Came Retuschi's voice from the ship. Then the door opened and everyone ran out and ran to Xero and Kuro.

"Guys! Are you alright?" Larxene said, hugging Xero.

"Yeah, we're good!" Xero said.

"Kuro!" Xion yelled, then she ran and hugged Kuro tightly, "I was so worried!"

"We're fine, Xion." Kuro said, then he looked at the ruined ship, "Wow, how are we gonna get out?"

"We can hijack!" Xero said.

"Hey Xero! Contact the Priest and tell him we're in!" Kuro said.

"Alright," Xero said, then he pulled out the radio, "Your holiness! We're in!"

"Xero!!!" Came the priest's voice, it was full of tears, "It's awful! Fai! He!"

"What?! What happened to Fai?!" Kuro yelled, taking the radio.

"Fai! He and May have been killed!" The Priest cried out.

"W-what?" Kuro said, he dropped the radio.

"Your holiness! Listen!" Xero said, grabbing the radio, "Get Fai and May to the church! After that, keep fighting! What's your status?!"

"The… the werewolves… they've joined in the battle here!" The Priest said.

"What?!" Xero said, "This day just keeps getting worse and worse! Alright, we're gonna go blow this rig up!" Then Xero turned off the radio and put it in his pocket.

"Kuro…" Xion said, Then she hugged Kuro tightly.

"Everything..." Kuro said, "That's… all gone…"

"Kuro?" Draxnew said,

"Fai was the only heir to the throne…" Kuro said, "The vampires are… over…"

"Kuro, listen!" Xero said, pushing Xion out of the way and grabbing Kuro's shoulders, "Listen to me, Kuro! You're a soldier! We can't worry about Fai right now! We have a mission! Now come on! Let's get it over with!"

Then Xero opened a door and went down the path. The group followed, Kuro went quietly…

**Woo! That's it! The Epicness just keeps coming and coming! The battle for Chitokai has begun! And Team Xero has entered the drop ship! But at what cost?! Fai and May have been shot by the hunter! And what will he do when he finds out Kuro isn't in the city?! Also, what do the werewolves want?!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Eye of the Storm

It all went by so fast, first he was at the top of the world, now Kuro was in the bottom of a deep hell. All he had worked for was gone. Fai was dead, the vampires were dead, a whole civilization was dead. Kuro felt so guilty, he could've protected Fai, he SHOULD have protected Fai. Kuro looked up, focusing on the task at hand, he and Team Xero ran through the halls, still looking for one of the members. Like Xero said, Kuro needed to focus, he was a soldier, after all.

The red lights flashed, and a siren rand. They knew the group was here. Xero already knew who was on this flagship. And it was time to end it, now. Xero came up to the door to the bridge. He stopped everyone.

"Alright," Xero said, "Be careful, the man behind here is one of the most dangerous in the world."

"We can take him." Larxene said.

"Yeah!" Draxnew said, "Bring it on!"

"Alright," Xero said, then he opened the door and saw three men in organization cloaks. He recognized all three of them, the one at the controls was Xaldin. The one behind him was Xemnas. And the one the looked at Team Xero, was a familiar face. It looked too familiar. He had tried to kill everyone there. Standing across from everyone, was Kumori.

"So…" Kumori said, his deep voice sending chills down Kuro's spine, "The gang's all here."

"Kumori…" Shadow said, "Why are you working with the organization?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Kumori said, "Xemnas, take care of them."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Xemnas said, walking next to Kumori, he took out a saber and lunged it into Kumori. But Kumori dodged and grabbed Xemnas's wrist.

"You dare defy me?" Kumori said, then he swiped the saber from Xemnas, then he stabbed Xemnas in the chest, "I'm not tricked that easily." Then Xemnas fell to the ground.

"Xemnas!!!!!" Larxene cried out, then she put her head into Xero's arms.

Kuro looked to the ground, his eyes widened when he heard Xemnas get stabbed, "He…" Kuro said, "He killed Xemnas."

"Kumori, how could you?!" Shadow yelled, "He helped you!"

"Yeah?" Kumori said, "Well so did your dear mother."

"Sh… shut up!" Shadow said. Falling to his knees.

"Look at you," Kumori said, "You're weak, I'm ashamed to be your father."

"Kumori," Kuro said, stepping forward, "Answer this one question!"

"You demand something from me?" Kumori said.

"Why didn't you kill me back at the mountain, Kumori?!" Kuro yelled.

"I don't need to answer to you," Kumori said.

"Oh yes you do." Kuro said, "Your afraid of me, I know you are."

"What?" Kumori said, "I fear nothing."

"Oh, you know you fear me," Kuro said, drawing his sword, "Because I'm the only one that can defeat you."

"Oh, if you can defeat me," Kumori said, drawing his sword, "Then why don't you?!" Kumori rushed to Kuro and sliced at him, Kuro blocked it, then Kumori pushed Kuro back into the wall.

**Chitokai, the City of Vampires…**

The Storm fired at the werewolves, but their guns weren't designed for fighting against crazed werewolves, just humans and those alike. The werewolves mauled the soldiers one by one. Soon, the frontal assault team went from having over seven hundred to about having forty. Two of the soldiers hid behind a wall.

"What are we gonna do?!" A soldier said, "These guys are crazy! They demolished our army! What are we gonna do?!!"

"Get a hold of yourself, soldier!" A commander said, "What is your name?"

"The name's Teddy, sir." The soldier said.

"Alright, Private Teddy," The commander said, "You now follow my orders, since the general is in the middle of the city, I am Commander Oscar," Oscar shook Teddy's hand.

"Alright, if we want to get out alive, Teddy, we need to come up with a strategy," Oscar said, looking around, "And I just got one."

"What is it sir?" Teddy asked.

"Alright, Teddy," Oscar said, "Do you have any smoke grenades?"

"Yes." Teddy said.

"Throw one out there!" Oscar yelled, teddy did so, and then Oscar pulled out a radio, "Calling in air strike! We need a strike marked by grenade smoke!"

"Roger," Came a pilot's voice over the radio, then two airplanes flew by and dropped payloads down onto the werewolves. Teddy watched in amazement.

Meanwhile, The Hunter ran through the city streets. He checked every building he could find, looking for Kuro. He saw dark fighter jets launching into the sky. He also saw two human airplanes fly across the city.

"Wait a second," The Hunter said, coming to a stop, "I wasn't planning on having any air strikes."

"You managed to wipe out half of my army…" Came a deep voice behind the hunter. The Hunter turned around and saw a large brown-furred werewolf standing behind him, "And even now, you search for the Fallen Angel, after all you've done."

"Okami…" The Hunter said, "What are you doing here."

"We werewolves may hate vampires," Okami said, "But we hate you humans even more."

"So," The Hunter said, "You're planning on working with the vampires?"

"I said no such thing," Okami said, "We merely wish to destroy you humans."

"Well," The Hunter said, taking out a spear, "You know I can't let you get away with that…"

"And you know that I can't let you get away with killing the only heir to the vampire throne."

"Really, Okami," The Hunter said, "I thought you would thank me for killing Fai, it gets rid of one of your greatest enemies."

"Yes," Okami said, "What you say is true; however, he was a mere child." Okami's claws grew, "And I despise anyone who kills the weak, the innocent." Then Okami ran towards The Hunter.

**Aboard the Drop Ship XIII**

Kumori sliced at Kuro, and Kuro blocked it, then Kumori threw Kuro across the room.

"We can't let him do this!" Xion said, taking out her keyblade, "We have to stop him."

"No," Xero said, putting a hand out in front of Xion, "We cannot intervene, this is his battle."

Kuro ran at Kumori, and Kumori just grabbed Kuro's wrist, "Look at you," Kumori said, then he tossed Kuro to the ground, "You aren't even Fallen Angel form yet, I am going to kill you right here, right now." He pointed his blade at Kuro, and thrust forward, but something intervened. Something hot as fire shot at Kumori from the left, everyone looked to see who it was, and standing in a doorway, were two familiar figures. Standing there were Axel, and Xigbar.

"Axel?" Kuro said.

"Xigbar!" Xero said, then the two walked over to the group.

"Alright, good to see you too," Axel said, "but right now we need to focus on the task at hand."

"How did you…" Kumori said, getting up.

"I know who you are!" Xigbar said, pointing a gun at Kumori, "Now, you will pay for killing Xemnas."

"Not likely…" Kumori said, then there was a flash, and he was gone.

"What the hell…" Kuro said.

"Kuro! Are you alright?!" Xion said, she ran to Kuro and hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Kuro said, then he gripped his stomach, "Agh!" Then he fell to the ground, and blacked out.

**That's all for now! Gasp! Kuro is out... again! And now The Hunter is facing off against the werewolf leader! Next chapter is the last for this story! And we end in a way nobody expected!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not updating last night, I had a dance to got to! :) :( So, here it is! The Final chapter of part 12!**

Chapter 7: The Resolution

**Chitokai, the city of vampires…**

The Hunter blocked the attack of Okami. Okami snarled and kicked The Hunter back. The Hunter jumped back up and looked at Okami.

"You…" The Hunter said, "You fight… just like you used to…"

"No," Okami said, running to The Hunter on all fours, "I am a more improved fighter since then…"

"Yes…" The Hunter said, "Then…"

**Grand Chitokai, Capital of the Drimweld Province, Fourteen Years ago… **

Two werewolves stood on a cliff over looming the city of Grand Chitokai, one with silver fur, one with brown fur.

"Your training seems to go well," The Silver furred one said.

"Yes, Master Tobikomi," The Brown furred one said.

"Ezlo," Tobikomi said, "You do know that Okami just wants the best for you…"

"Yes, Master Tobikomi, it's just…"

"I know, he can be tough," Tobikomi said, "I had to train him."

"I just don't understand…" Ezlo said, "Why does the leader of the werewolves want to teach me?"

"Because, Ezlo," Tobikomi said, "You are not a full wolf."

"I know, so?" Ezlo said, "There have been other half wolves."

"Ezlo…" Tobikomi said, "It's just that… half wolves are uncommon, you know that."

"Yes…" Ezlo said, "But that doesn't mean anything…"

"Ezlo!!!!" Came Okami's voice, "We're not done training!"

"Coming, Master!" Ezlo said, and then he started to run, "Oh, Tobikomi, thank you…"

**Chitokai, the city of vampires, present day…**

"Yes…" Okami said, "You truly were my favorite student, Ezlo…"

"You know I no longer am called by that name…" The Hunter said.

"Captain!" Came a voice over The Hunter's radio.

"Ugh…" The Hunter said, answering, "What is it?!"

"It's the werewolves!" The man said, "There are too many of them! We need to retreat!"

"Blast!" The Hunter said, "Right, retreat…"

"Yes, sir!" The man said, then he hung up.

"So, leaving so soon?" Okami said.

"For now," The Hunter said, "But next time, I will claim my prize…" Then The Hunter jumped onto a city wall and ran off.

"Ezlo…" Okami said, then he lifted up May and Fai.

"Stop right there!" The Priest said, pointing to Okami, his hands shaking.

"Ah…" Okami said, "You must be the Priest, here," He handed the Priest Fai and May, "But, tell the new leader I wish to speak with them…"

"New leader?" The Priest said, "What do you mean werewolf?!"

"Listen, sir," Okami said, "We came to drive out The Storm, we succeeded, I will wait outside the city to see the new leader." Then Okami started for the gates.

"Wait!" The Priest said, Okami stopped, "Why don't you come with me to the church… I need some muscle…"

"Of course, Father," Okami said.

**The Chitokai Church**

Fai and May laid in caskets, they were still opened. All of Team Xero loomed over them. Kuro had finally come to in time, also standing were Axel and Xigbar, as well as the priest and Okami.

"Asterik…" the priest said, "Why did you want me to bring them here?"

"Oh, of course father," Xero said, he then took out a necklace that had a sapphire in it. He then grabbed a similar necklace from May's neck. He touched the two sapphires and May started to levitate. She also started to glow, when she fell, Xero caught her, and put her down.

"May… right?" Xero said.

"Yes," May said, "You must be Xero…"

"Yes…" Xero said, "How did you know?"

"I… I don't know…" May said, "Thank you, by the way… wait… where's Fai?"

"May…" Kuro said, "We… we couldn't save him…"

"Fai?" May said, turning to face Fai in his casket, she leaned down and tears started rolling down.

"Wait a second," Xero said, examining May's robes, "I knew you looked familiar. Your sapphire!"

"W… what?" May said, looking at Xero, "You… you knew?"

"Of course I knew, the minute my necklace glew," Xero said, "I knew it was you…"

"Wait," Kuro said, "I thought your name was May?"

"It is, well it's my nickname…" May said.

"She is the new queen of vampires," Okami said.

"Woah!" Kuro said, "It talks!"

"I'm male, you know," Okami said.

"Oh, sorry, heh heh," Kuro said, "Wait, I thought Fai was the heir to the throne?"

"He is…" May said, "But… so am i…"

"You mean, you're his sister?!" Kuro asked.

"Well," May said, she looked at Fai, "Not exactly…"

"I'm confused…" Kuro said.

"She was a queen," Xero said, "Long ago, but she was made young again, at the cost of her throne, which Fai's parents took over. But they said that if Fai were to ever get hurt, she would be his substitute, or replacement."

"So…" Kuro said, "May is the new leader of vampires?"

"Yes." Okami said, "And that is why I'm here…"

"What?" May asked.

"Queen Sapphire, I wish to ask for the vampires to finally put an end to the conflict, we must join Team Xero in creating a new legion to fight Kumori, and the storm." Okami said.

"Well," Sapphire said, "Yes, we can finally rebuild Grand Chitokai."

"Yes," Okami said, "Xero, you have the treaty correct?"

"Yes," Xero said, he popped it out, and the two signed it.

"From this day forward," Sapphire said, "The Vampires and Werewolves are now allies."

"We have already created a flag," Xero said, raising said flag in from the church, "It is a red sun, and our name is Akatsuki, to represent the dawn of a new day, a day where all races can begin anew, a day where anyone from any descent can live peacefully among others."

"A day…" Kuro said, "Where the world is at peace!"

**The outskirts of Chitokai…**

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Sapphire said, handing the group some supplies, "You know you will be missed."

"I'm afraid we must," Xero said, loading the supplies onto the ship, "But with the help of Axel and Xigbar here, we will be able to create the Akatsuki sooner!"

"Actually, Xero," Xigbar said, "That's what we wanted to talk to you guys about,"

"What do you mean?" Xero said.

"There are two members of your groups we must take back to the world that never was with us." Axel said.

"Any two specific in mind?" Xero asked.

"Actually, yes," Xigbar said, "We need Zexion, and Larxene…"

"What?!" Zexion, Larxene, Xero, and Abinixia said.

"They're needed in castle oblivion; Sora is in there as we speak!" Xigbar said.

"Sora?" Kuro said, "Really?"

"Yes," Xigbar said, "So, come on you two."

"Xero…" Larxene said.

"You two must go," Xero said, "We can't risk the organization running after us."

"Zexy?" Abinixia said.

"Don't worry, Abi, I will come back for you, I promise…" Zexion said, then the two kissed, and Zexion walked into the nobody drop ship.

"Xero, I can't leave you!" Larxene said, "I won't do it."

"Don't be this way," Xero said, "We will meet each other once again, I promise."

"But…" Larxene said, then she finally sighed, "Alright, but you better come get me when we take care of Sora!"

"Don't worry," Xero said, as she walked into the ship, "We will."

"So…" Kuro said, "This marks the beginning of Kumori's demise!"

"Zexy!" Abinixia cried out.

"Abi," Kuro said, "Come on, you'll be alright."

"Yeah," Draxnew said, "Now let's go, we have a long road ahead of us." Then the entire group waved goodbye to the city of vampires and walked out of the forest to a bright new day…

**That's the end of the story! And the first mission was a success! We have the vampires and werewolves in the newly found Akatsuki! But at the cost of Larxene and Zexion leaving! Now Team Xero must set their sights on a new race to retrieve! But who is next?!**


End file.
